Combinacion WinxXiaolin
by moveslikecurt
Summary: Secuela de "El Fuego no es solo destrucción": Ahora que los cuatro monjes ya son unos verdaderos Dragones Xiaolin, no significa que sus aventuras acaben...al contrario, éstas continuaran, con unas amigas muy particulares: el Winx Club
1. Lucha de poderes

Capítulo 1 "Lucha de poderes"

"_Dos mundos unidos por una persona, una gran batalla, por ella lidiaran y lucharan sin descanso"_

(Continuación de "El fuego no es solo destrucción")

Las hadas estaban en Alfea estudiando para un examen muy importante que era para ver si sabían todo lo que habían estudiado en el semestre y como siempre todas estaban preparadas.

-¡Ah! No estoy lista para esto –Dijo Stella

Bueno tal vez no

-Cálmate Stella –Dijo Musa quien estudiaba con Flora, Tecna y Layla

-Siempre haces el mismo escándalo cuando tenemos un examen –Dijo Layla mientras hojeaba un libro que tenia cerca

-Después de todo, siempre sacas una buena nota –Dijo Bloom mientras tranquilizaba a Stella

-Ya todas cálmense, no sabemos como será el examen pero aun así aprobaremos –Dijo Flora haciendo que las demás se calmaran

-Oigan, algo sucede afuera –Dijo la princesa Galatea quien venia entrando muy apurada

-¿Por qué? –Dijo Musa

-Porque Faragonda nos esta reuniendo a todas –dijo Galatea y todas fueron afuera para saber de que se trataba lo que diría Faragonda

Cuando llegaron la directora comenzó a decir unas palabras antes de todo

-Primero les diré que el examen que estaba para hoy ha sido cancelado por una situación de emergencia a la cual irán las hadas enchantrix-

-Y yo que pensé que los exámenes eran difíciles –dijo Stella en voz baja

-Hay una hada en la tierra que ninguna de nosotras conoce y que tiene poderes inimaginables e incluso iguales a los de Bloom –Dijo la directora a lo que las hadas, absolutamente todas las hadas empezaron a comentar sobre el asunto, algunas inquietas, otras enojadas y otras demasiado nerviosas al respecto.

-¿y como sabremos quien es? -Dijo Flora

-Lo que me informaron era que se encontraba en china, que era una chica y que al parecer vive en un templo –Dijo faragonda

-Que chica mas rara –Dijo Stella en uno de sus comentarios

-Irán después del almuerzo y acompañados por los especialistas –Dijo la directora terminando la reunión

Las seis hadas se apresuraron en almorzar para ir con los especialistas a la tierra y encontrar a la chica misteriosa.

En el templo, los cuatro dragones celebraban la adquisición de un nuevo shen gong wu "La esfera del pensamiento" que le permite al portador del wu materializar todo lo que piense.

-Ya quiero usarlo –decía Omi entusiasmado de la situación

-no te apresures, yo como líder lo ocupare primero –Dijo Raimundo arrebatándole el wu al pequeño

-No creas que porque eres el líder tendrás derecho a coparlo primero –Dijo Omi a lo que todos lo miraron raro

-Creo que quiso decir ocupar –dijo Clay

-eso también-

-De todos modos fue muy fácil, hay que admitirlo –Dijo Kimiko a lo que Omi la miro enojado

-Claro que fue fácil, tú lo obtuviste y peleaste contra Spicer gracias al corazón del templo –Dijo Omi muy enfadado

-Y eso que tiene de malo –Dijo la joven

-Será que desde que obtuviste ese wu te la estas pasando en derrotar a todo tonto que se cruce en tu camino –Dijo Raimundo

-Si piensas eso ¿Por qué no haces algo? Después de todo tu eres el líder –

-No porque lo sea significa que debo hacer algo contra ustedes y menos contra ti –Dijo el joven a lo que Kimiko frunció el seño

-Se nota que no haces un buen trabajo. Me largo de aquí –Dijo Kimiko y le arrebato la esfera del pensamiento y usando el corazón del templo salio volando de ahí, pero Raimundo había hecho un campo de fuerza alrededor de la joven.

-Ahora no podrás escapar –decía el joven mientras Kimiko lo miraba muy enojada

-Esto no lo podrás encerrar ¡Espíritu del corazón del templo! –

Kimiko dejo que Flannery saliera del corazón del templo y absorbiera el campo hecho por Raimundo para poder irse rápidamente

-Se escapo –dijo Omi muy enojado

-Se las va a ver conmigo cuando la vea –Dijo Raimundo igual de enojado

-Actuaste como un tonto –Dijo Clay mirando a Raimundo

-No me vengas a cuestionar –

-ahora me vas a decir que eres el líder y te debemos respetar, eso es mas bajo que el ombligo de una serpiente –Dijo en su típico acento –Si sigues así, la vas a perder para siempre

Esa frase hizo que Raimundo reaccionara y viera lo que acaba de hacer, no lo podía creer, había echado a su amiga y se puso más egocéntrico sin darse cuenta y todo por celos.

-No puedo creer que ellos me odien solo porque yo tengo el corazón del templo, esto es injusto –dijo Kimiko mientras caminaba por el bosque pero no se daba cuenta de que alguien la estaba vigilando aunque si sintió unos ruidos provenientes de unos arbustos –Quien anda ahí

Pero no se oyó respuesta alguna así que la joven volvió a preguntar y aun así nadie contesto y, pensando que en realidad no había nadie volvió a caminar por el bosque pero salieron de unos arbustos una manada de lobos furiosos cosa que a Kimiko no la asusto pero si quería batallar, comenzó a lanzar fuego pero uno de ellos se le tiro en el brazo y la hirió dejando la mordida sangrando en el. La joven no podía soportar el dolor así que salio corriendo pero otro de ellos se le tiro en la pierna y comenzó a morderla como si fuera un hueso.

-¡Auxilio! –decía la joven mientras lagrimas salían del dolor y de la desesperación. Otro lobo se le tiro en sus alas y comenzó a herirlas mientras la joven caía al piso gritando de dolor -¡Ayuda!

Pero nadie respondía o llegaba a ayudarla, la joven se desespero pero no se dio cuenta de un brillo salía de su interior y hacia que los lobos la soltaran y que se fueran. Cuando no hubo nadie, Kimiko abrió los ojos y vio que no había ningún lobo cerca, se alivio mucho y comenzó a correr pero cojeaba al intentarlo

Llego a un acantilado en donde la caída podría matar a una persona y se escondió detrás de unos árboles mientras observaba la herida que le habían provocado en el brazo -malditos lobos –dijo mostrando una mueca de dolor pero sintió que había alguien afuera y se asusto pensando en que le haría lo mismo que los lobos -¿Quién esta ahí? –dijo pero no obtuvo respuesta alguna y se asomo y vio que era un hombre de cabellos rubios con capa quien tenia intenciones de hacerle daño

-¡Sal de ahí! –Dijo ese hombre lanzando unos ataques con magia negra

Kimiko se asusto y salio corriendo en busca de ayuda pero la extraña figura se apareció en frente de ella mirándola con maldad

-¿Quién eres? –Dijo juntando fuego en su mano buena

-Soy Baltor y tu ya no perteneces a este mundo –Dijo juntando una bola negra y lanzándosela a la joven haciendo que ella saliera disparada al acantilado muy herida y casi sin esperanzas de que alguien la salvara. Baltor la tomo del cuello y la levanto en frente de el –Te pareces tanto a tu padre

-l-Lo c-c-conoces –Dijo Kimiko intentando zafarse de las garras de Baltor pero era imposible

-Claro que si, y no lo veras –Dijo apretando el cuello de la joven aun mas fuerte haciendo que ella comenzara a dejar de respirar. Pero el mismo brillo que alejo a los lobos provenía del interior de la joven y alejo a Baltor haciendo que este la soltara y dejara en el piso mientras ella tosía bastante.

-Ese poder, solo es de una persona –Dijo Baltor mirando a la joven muy enojado –Ahora no sobrevivirás –Dijo y acto seguido puso sus manos en el piso y partió el pedazo de roca en el que estaba la joven dejándola caer desde el acantilado

-¡No! – fue lo ultimo que se escucho de la boca de Kimiko en el lugar

-Ya hemos estado en tres templos y no hay ninguna chica –decía Stella muy enojada –Pero hay monjes muy raros y sus vestimentas ¡puaj! eran horrendas

-¿Y si ella ya fue a Alfea?- Dijo Bloom

-No lo creo, nos hubieran llamado –Dijo Flora

-¿Alguna señal Timmy? –Dijo Tecna intentando no sonar preocupada

-El radar no muestra nada –Dijo el joven –Pero aun seguiré buscando

-¿Y que tiene de importante esa chica? –Preguntó Riven sonando desinteresado

-Es que tiene poderes tan fuertes como los de Bloom y si o la encontramos cualquier fuente de mal lo hará –Dijo Layla a lo que los especialistas se miraron entre si

-Buscare en mi base de datos de la tierra, ahí puede que haya algo –Dijo Tecna mientras buscaba desesperadamente pero calmada

-Chicas no hay ningún "templo" cerca –Dijo Sky haciendo que las chicas se desilusionaran

-¿Y exactamente que poderes tiene? –Dijo Riven de nuevo

-No lo sabemos, aun –Dijo Flora

Pero por la mente de una de las winx pasaba algo extraño

-Chicas, estoy recibiendo una señal de ayuda –Dijo Musa –Es como las señales de mi planeta Melody pero estas son diferentes, vienen al compás de una canción –

-Yo también siento algo así –Dijo Bloom –Y estas son de fuego o de alguien relacionado con el

-Chicas ya encontré como es la chica que estamos buscando –Dijo Tecna muy aliviada

-Y ¿Cómo es? –Dijo Layla emocionada

-Es de nuestra edad, ojos azules y cabellos negros, piel blanca y de nuestra misma estatura. Se llama Kimiko, de procedencia desconocida y al parecer es el dragón del fuego en el templo Xiaolin del norte –Dijo Tecna mientras todas la miraban

-Es como Bloom, ambas controlan el fuego –Dijo Layla

-¿Del templo xiao que? –dijo Stella

-Cuando estuve en la tierra había oído de esos templos y supe que en cada uno hay cuatro integrantes de un grupo –Dijo Bloom

-¿Quiénes son sus compañeros? –Dijo Flora

-Son: Omi, el dragón del agua, especialista en movimientos pero muy egocéntrico, Clay Bailey, dragón de la tierra, el mas tranquilo pero uno de los mejores en batallar y por ultimo Raimundo Pedrosa, el dragón del viento, rebelde sin causa pero junto con la chica son los únicos que tienen una transformación-Dijo Tecna a lo que todos compartieron miradas

-Entonces debemos "visitar" a sus compañeros –Dijo Brandon

-Pero antes debemos ver quien es esa persona que esta en problemas –Dijo Musa

Los chicos y las winx bajaron de la nave y caminaron en el bosque, había muchos obstáculos como maleza y rocas por doquier y llegaron a un gran rió que a todas les pareció hermoso

-¿Y, Musa? –Dijo Layla

-Esta aquí pero no la veo –Dijo Musa muy preocupada

-¿Pero que decía la canción que mandaba? –Dijo Layla

-Decía que sangraba y que dejaba de respirar –Dijo Musa a lo que todas se asustaron por la chica y decidieron buscarla

-¡Kimiko! –Gritaba Raimundo pero no había señal de ella -¡Donde Estas!

Raimundo se sentía muy culpable y aunque voló para ver si la encontraba no la veía y eso le preocupaba

-Alguien viene –Dijo Flora -los árboles lo sienten pero no lo pueden ayudar –

-Escóndanse –Dijo Sky a lo que todos se escondieron entre los árboles o en otros lugares

Raimundo había llegado al rió pero no la encontraba, estaba muy preocupado por lo que le hubiera pasado

-¡Rai! –gritaba Clay

-¿Qué hacen aquí? Yo les dije que se quedaran en el templo –

-Pero también queremos ayudar en la búsqueda de Kimiko –Dijo Omi

-Y si no se te olvida ella es mi guerrera –Dijo Flannery - Y no fue correcto de tu parte echarla del templo –

-Ellos la echaron –Dijo Layla pero retrocedió y se cayó haciendo mucho ruido

-¿Quién eres? –Dijo Raimundo mirando a la joven con odio

-Oh no, atacaran a Layla –Dijo Musa –Yo no me quedo aquí ¡Enchantrix! –Dijo Musa transformándose

-Es una emboscada –Dijo Flannery

-¡Enchantrix! –Gritaron todas las winx al mismo tiempo y se transformaron

-¡Onda sónica!- grito la joven al lanzarla y le cayó a Raimundo de golpe –Layla ¿No te ocurrió nada?

-Estoy bien gracias ¡Enchantrix! –Dijo Layla transformándose

-¡Polen dorado! –Grito Flora y lanzo un polen al piso que hacia que grandes ramas salieran de el y atraparan a Omi

-¡Sácame de aquí! –grito Omi pero intento salir usando sus poderes de agua y mojando a Flora

-¡Tempestad eléctrica! –Grito Tecna y mando una tempestad a Omi quien aun dirigía agua a Flora y esquivo el ataque que había mandado Tecna

-¡Saeta mágica de plasma! –Grito Layla y lanzaba plasma haciendo que Omi quedara pegado en el piso sin poder hacer nada.

-¡Viento Solar! –Grito Stella y lanzo un destello a Clay pero el lo esquivo con una pared de tierra

-Esto va ser mas difícil que agarrar a un cerdo totalmente engrasado –Pero se dio cuenta de que Flannery no estaba y que las vibraciones en la tierra ya le habían dicho donde estaba Kimiko así que siguió peleando, confiando en que Kimiko se encontraba bien y comenzó a sacar rocas del piso y las aventaba contra cada especialista que veía ya que no podría dañar a las winx

-¡Energía del dragón! –Dijo Bloom y ataco a Clay pero este lo esquivo y se dirigió a ayudar a Raimundo pero Sky y Brandon le cortaron el paso

-¿Intentamos la maniobra que nos enseñaron en la clase de defensa? –Dijo Brandon listo para atacar

-Claro, para que crees que nos la enseñaron –Dijo Sky y salto atacando a Clay con su espada pero Clay salto y le lanzo una roca a Sky inmovilizándolo mientras que Brandon lo ataco con su espada y Clay se cubría con un escudo de tierra sólida. Al ver que todo acabo con ellos ayudo a Raimundo y este se levanto furioso ya que pensó que ellas tenían que ver con la desaparición de Kimiko y se trasformo con la ayuda del corazón el dragón y fue directo a atacar a las winx sin piedad alguna. Primero le lanzo una enorme ráfaga de viento a Stella haciendo que ella cayera al piso algo débil. Luego les lanzo un tornado a Bloom y Tecna y las dos chicas no tuvieron tiempo de defenderse.

Flora al ver que el joven estaba totalmente enfurecido se trasformo en mini winx y fue a donde los árboles le decían que estaba Kimiko para ver si podía ayudarla.

-¡Ataque de ondas sonoras! –dijo Musa y el ataque le llego dejándolo aturdido y se desconcentro en la batalla

-¡Plasma encantado!-Dijo Layla y lanzo un poco de su poder a los pies del joven dejándolo quieto por un momento

-¡Océano de luz! –Grito Stella quien se incorporaba a la batalla y lanzaba sus poderes cosa que afectaron al joven y lo dejaron inconsciente

-¡Escudo de fuego! –Grito Bloom y lo encerró en un escudo producto de su poder para que no pudiera escapar –Chicas, esto será mas complicado de lo que parece y aun queda uno –Dijo refiriéndose a Clay

Las winx seguían peleando junto con los especialistas pero las cosas no eran muy simples que digamos

Clay había liberado a Omi y libraban una gran batalla. Morfix, ataques solares, agua, ondas sonoras, de todo se veía en la batalla pero todo menos los ataques de nuestra hada floral

Ella aun se encontraba buscando a la joven y no tenia éxito, los árboles estaban muy tensos con la batalla que se llevaba a cabo y eso no la ayudaba en lo absoluto.

Flannery también buscaba a Kimiko pero tampoco tenia éxito, no sentía su poder y eso la preocupaba, aunque no hayan sido amigas de toda la vida, ella era su pixie unida y debía ayudarla en todo y no se lo perdonaría si algo le pasara a su guerrera

-Kimiko ¿Dónde estas? –Decía Flannery muy preocupada, aun no habían respuestas de Kimiko –por favor aparece, no te quiero perder.

_**Continuara…**_


	2. Polen Curativo

Capítulo 2 "Polen curativo"

"_Una pixie preocupada, un hada sorprendida y una mente planeando la escapatoria del encierro"_

-¡Kimiko! –Decía Flannery muy preocupada por su guerrera –En donde es…-pero no pudo continuar ya que una de las winx estaba en frente suyo mirándola -¡Ah Fuera de aquí!

-¿Eres la pixie de la chica? –Dijo Flora mirando con dulzura a la pequeña

-Si, esta claro ¿Cómo lo Supiste? –Decía la pequeña

-Porque te escuche llamándola y porque yo también tengo una, dime ¿Sabes donde esta tu hada? –Decía Flora mirando a la pequeñita y dándose cuenta de que esta era diferente a las demás

-Ella no es un hada, es la guardiana del corazón del templo –

-¿Y que es eso? –

-Es un artefacto muy poderoso en el cual yo me encontraba encerrada, ¡Ayúdame a encontrarla! –

-claro que lo haré, soy el hada de las flores y me puedo comunicar con todo el bosque –

-Gracias, no se que haría si kim muriera –Dijo la joven pixie llorando

Flora uso sus poderes para contactarse con los árboles y saber el paradero de Kimiko

-Ya se donde esta-

-¿Dónde, Donde esta mi kim? –Decía la pequeña llorando desconsoladamente

-Sígueme –

Raimundo volvió a despertar y se encontró rodeado de un campo de fuego que intento absorber pero no pudo ya que este no era como el de Kimiko y sentía que todo su cuerpo ardía mucho más que cuando unía fuerzas con la joven

-¿Qué quieren de nosotros? –Dijo aun listo para pelear

-Queremos saber donde esta el hada –Dijo Bloom quien aun mantenía el campo y lo hacia mas doloroso para el joven

-Si, así que respóndenos o ya veras –Dijo Stella apuntando con su cetro a donde se encontraban Omi y Clay inconscientes ya que una palabra en falso de parte de Raimundo y Stella atacaría

-¿De que hada están hablando? –

-De Kimiko, El dragón del fuego –Dijo Tecna

-¿Por qué buscan a mi amiga? –Dijo Raimundo sin comprenderlo, algo querían de ella

-Al parecer la conoces –Dijo Musa

-Claro que si, yo soy el dragón del viento –

-No lo creo, el debe ser un sirviente de Baltor –Dijo Layla desconfiando de Raimundo

-¡Chicas la encontré! –Dijo Flora –Bloom necesito de tu ayuda, esta muy mal herida y lo que dijo Musa era cierto, esta sangrando mucho, logre estabilizarla con mis polvos de hadas y los poderes de Flannery-

-¿Quién rayos es Flannery? –Dijo Stella

-Soy yo –Dijo la pixie asomándose y las hadas la vieron y confirmaron que Kimiko era un hada ya que tenia una pixie –Por favor Bloom de Domino ayúdala

-¿Cómo sabes que soy de Domino? –Dijo Bloom impresionada de que una pixie que haya vivido en la tierra la conociera

-Como no conocerte, pero después hablamos eso, ayuda a Kimiko por favor, es mi única familia.

-Entonces debo usar mis poderes curativos, ¿En donde esta? –Dijo Bloom preocupada por la chica

-Se encuentra un poco más allá, esta muy débil y aun pide ayuda –

-Vamos winx-Dijo Stella

Todas las hadas fueron a donde estaba la joven y se encontraron con que estaba tirada en el piso y tenia una gran mordedura como la de algún animal en el brazo y en las piernas, su rostro lo tenia con varios cortes y en el cuello tenia unas heridas muy graves pero seguía con vida gracias a Flora y a Flannery.

-Que horror-Decía Musa impactada por el estado de la joven, nunca pensó que estaría tan herida

-¿Quién pudo haber hecho esto? –Dijo Layla igual de impactada que Musa

-Fueron unos lobos, al parecer esta chica no conocía este bosque y se interno sin saber que los animales la atacarían –Dijo Tecna usando su analizador

-Por favor ayuden a mi Kimi –Decía Flannery muy preocupada

-Descuida pequeña lo haremos –Dijo Layla abrazando a la pobre pixie que se encontraba llorando

Bloom se acerco a la joven e intento usar sus poderes para ayudarla pero una onda proveniente de Kimiko se lo impidió.

-No puedo curarla, algo me lo impide –

Pero Flora no quería que la pixie sufriera y uso sus polvos de hadas mezclados con polen dorado que hizo una ventisca alrededor de la joven y sus heridas comenzaron a sanar

-Flora tu también tienes poderes curativos –Dijo Layla emocionada

-Chicas debemos llevarla a Alfea, ahí Faragonda se encargara de ella –Dijo Sky

-Miren, algo le ocurre –Dijo Helio mientras miraba a la joven –Se esta despertando

-No…no… ¡No! –Dijo la joven despertándose de golpe y con mucho miedo, el haberse ido del templo no había sido una buena elección y había sido brutalmente atacada pero se asusto aun mas de solo ver a aquellas personas en frente de ella así que se paro y junto fuego en sus manos al mismo tiempo que se puso en posición de ataque -¿Quiénes son?

-Calma, no queremos hacerte daño –Dijo Layla intento acercarese pero Kimiko se alejo

-¡Quienes son! –Dijo lanzando una llamarada a las winx pero la esquivaron fácilmente

-Kimiko, tranquila. Soy yo –Dijo Flannery mirando a la joven

-Flannery, -Susurro la joven antes de abrazarla mientras lloraba –Pensé que me dejarías sola y tenía mucho miedo al enfrentarme a esos lobos –

-Kim, ellos me ayudaron a encontrarte –Dijo la pixie mirando a la joven y Kimiko la miro y luego miro a las winx y a los especialistas

-Gracias, no se que hubiera… -Pero la joven se desmayo justo en ese momento cayendo en los brazos de Flora

Tecna uso su analizador para saber si se encontraba estable y se alivio mucho ya que se encontraba muy bien y no había problemas solo debían curar algunas de sus heridas pero estaría estable

Se llevaron a la joven y la dejaron reposando en la nave mientras volvían a la dimensión mágica.

-¿Cómo se encuentra? –Dijo Layla mirando a Flora quien estaba con el hada mientras ella seguía durmiendo tranquilamente pero con una cara de preocupación.

-Se encuentra mejor, aun durmiendo pero esta bien –Decía Flora muy aliviada de la chica pero aun no sabia como tenia esos poderes y como la curo tan fácilmente

-¿Y a donde vamos? –Dijo Flannery ya que no tenia idea a donde se dirigían

-Iremos a Alfea, ahí nos dirá Faragonda que hacer –Dijo Musa

-¿Y que haremos con ellos? –Dijo Sky refiriéndose a Omi, Raimundo y Clay

-Simple, los dejaremos en la dimensión omega –Dijo Stella –Ahí estarán mejor, eso les pasa por meterse con las winx

Helio se encontraba haciendo guardia en la jaula de los jóvenes para que no trataran de escapar aunque ellos estaban planeando algo

-Veo que no nos creerán –Dijo Clay algo desconfiado

-esto será fácil, hay que convencerlos –Dijo Omi muy confiado

-Eso le pasa a Raimundo por haber metido la pata donde no debía –Dijo Clay aun pensando que lo que había hecho Raimundo estaba totalmente mal.

-tranquilos, tengo un plan -


End file.
